


Beacon Hills Kombat

by Mystik



Category: Mortal Kombat (1995), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Admit you saw that coming, Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Gore, Multi, Violence, Yeah that crossover, season 3a au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is not the only one who keeps secrets in his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. And YES, this is all Linden Ashby's fault. DAMN you for being in one of my favorite movies ever and then being awesome on this show. I'll be mixing some facts of the movie and of the game on this one.

John Stilinski had a secret. A huge secret that no one knew. No one alive, that is.

Once he was a movie star. Gladly, his films now were remembered by no one, thanks to his 'witness protection'. But once he had all he thought he ever wanted.

Until a shaolin monk and a goddamn thunder God changed everything.

 

Once he was famous action star Johnny Cage. Once he fought in a tournament called Mortal Kombat. Once he survived the apocalypse on Earth.

But once all of that ended, he wanted to be gone, to disappear. Raiden was kind in erase any memory of the world of his former self. He got to start over in a little town called Beacon Hills. He got to get a new profession, got to marry the woman he loved and have a child. Outworld was just a distant memory he buried.

 

But nothing stays buried forever.

 

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I really want to apologize for the delay! My lovely computer at work decided to delete everything I already have written and I had to do everything again.  
> Second, as you will probably notice, english is not my first language. So if anyone wants to be a beta to this lovely story, I'll be a happy writer!
> 
> For the sake of the story, this pass a few months after the end of season 2. Scott and Stiles decided to join Derek's pack against the Alphas. Erica and Body are still MIA.

The pack of Alphas coming to Beacon Hills was the last thing Stiles was thinking about. Because he was going to be dead before they were even here anyway, if the look on his dad's face was any indication.

Well, sheriff Stilinski couldn't be blamed to have that murderous look when he arrived at home from a night shift and found ex-convict Derek Hale bleeding on his bathroom floor. **_With his son shirtless curled in front of him_**.

"Hey...dad." squeaked Stiles, standing and trying to ignore the pink elephant in the room. Or big sourwolf, whatever.

"You have five seconds to explain everything. Before I get my shotgun and kick him out."

"Well..."

"I think you..." Derek groaned, interrupting their stare contest. "should tell him everything."

"What?"

John turned his look on Derek and swiftly noticed that despite of all the blood, the older man didn't seen hurt. The color was even returning to his former pale complexion.

"Four seconds Stiles."

 

He visibly saw his son's shoulder slumping.

"I'm gonna need more than four seconds, dad."

* * *

"So...werewolves? In Beacon Hills?"

"I know right? Why this small town of all places? And I'm so glad you're not using your disbelieving voice, because the explanation would be even longer and Derek would have to prove, and he just recovered from a series of wounds, and even though he can heal, he..."

"Stiles." Derek voice cut through the blabbering, his hand touching his shoulder. "Breathe."

The teen nodded, breathing slowly and wringing his hands together above the kitchen table.

 

The sheriff watched their interaction with curiosity. Since now everything was out in the open, he could understand that they had time to became familiar with each other and allow those kind of touches. But Derek didn't seem the kind of person to touch other people.

John rubbed his temples, sensing a headache coming. He sometimes wished Sonya was still alive; she would have dealt with this so much better than him. Or she would have knocked Derek unconscious and then asked questions.

He smiled faintly. "Your mother would have a better time dealing with this."

Stiles made a guilty face and Derek removed his hand from his shoulder, standing up.

"I should go. You...have a lot to talk."

"Hold on." the sheriff halted Derek. "I want to meet the rest of your...pack. If my son is gonna hang around you, and God knows I can't stop him even if I wanted to....I want to meet everybody."

Derek nodded.

"Fair enough."

 

John watched Stiles move with Derek to let him out and sighed. That tiny part of him that always sensed when something was about to go to shit? Came back in full force.

* * *

He couldn't sleep. And yeah, probably he had his son to blame for that.

John had a glass of whisky on his hand as he watched the soft rise and fall of his son chest as he slept, the light of the moon the only illumination he had.

 

He snorted and closed the door softly behind him as he went down the stairs, into the kitchen and putting the now empty glass on the sink. He sighed, covering his face with one of his hands.

"I just wanted him to have a normal life Sonya..." mumbled the sheriff, sadly.

"Such a lovely home you have here..."

 

John almost broke the glass in his hand. He turned around and watched the shadow in the living room. His gun was near the door, but the kitchen knife was within grabbing distance.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

The shadow approached and let the low light of the kitchen illuminate his face.

"It's been a long time...sheriff."

John paled.

"You."

The man smiled kindly. It was his worst smile.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Erica moved her eyes frantically all around her, her nose scenting the worst kind of things: death, blood and things non-human. Next to her Boyd was still unconscious.

"Looks like our little blonde is up."

Her head snapped up and watched wearily as a woman approached, her red eyes staring at her with a smirk.

"Are you scared? You should be little one." the woman grabbed her chin and made Erica look at her. "You two will be going on a very unpleasant journey."

Erica snarled as the woman let her go. She just laughed.

"But first, we will leave a trail for your beloved alpha."

 

Erica rattled the iron chains keeping her immobile as the werewolf grabbed her by the hair.

* * *

"Wake up Stiles."

The teen groaned as his dad shook him up. Soon the curtains were open and broad light hit his face.

"Daaaad..."

"I'm serious. Get up and get dressed. And let your friend Derek knows we are coming."

That made Stiles almost fall from the bed. He got up fast and looked at his father leaving the room.

"Dad? What happened? And why are we going to Derek's?"

John went back just enough to see his son almost tripping in his haste to change clothes. He smiled faintly, but soon he was all business again.

“I may have…information on the alpha pack you’re talking about yesterday.”

Stiles finished putting his shirt and gaped at his father.

“What?! How?”

“Stiles.”

The tone was final and Stiles finished dressing, knowing he wouldn’t win the argument. Not right now, anyway. He quickly followed his dad and was surprised when he directed them to his jeep, even letting him drive.

 

Soon enough they were entering the Beacon Hills preserve towards the Hale house, since Derek moved back in the being-renewed house, the silence almost deafening. Stiles tried to pry something from his dad at the beginning, but John seemed intent to take a page out of Derek Hale and be painfully silent. Now it was just awkward.

Stiles never were happier to see the pack in front of the still decrepit house as they approached. At least what was left of the pack; Isaac, Peter, Derek and Scott. Lydia and Jackson were nowhere to be seen. He stopped the jeep and promptly got out, not waiting for his father.

“Yo sourwolf, how are the wounds?”

Derek rolled his eyes, he’s eyebrows saying ‘werewolf, idiot’. At least that was Stiles story and he was sticking to it. Peter climbed down the stairs of the rundown house and smirked.

“Both Stilinskis here? What’s the occasion?”

The sheriff glared at the man, not impressed by the voice. Soon he turned to Derek and a sigh escaped his lips.

“Like I told Stiles, I may have information on the alpha pack.”

For a moment Derek snarled, his teeth bared.

“What? How?”

“That’s what I’ve been asking him the whole trip here! But he didn’t say anything to me!” exclaimed Stiles.

John sighed loudly, walking toward the werewolf.

“Before that, I need to tell you something first. You need to hear this too, son."

Stiles looked at his dad curiously, frowning when he saw the serious look on his face.  They all followed the sheriff inside the burnt-out house as John sighed.

 

Why the past couldn’t stay in the past?

* * *

“Wait a second. Wait just a minute now. Are you saying that some freakish warrior lord, from another dimension I might add, is the one behind the Alpha pack? And they are some kind of scouts of fighters, that’s why they’re here?”

The sheriff shrugged, a trait that apparently Stiles shared.

“Basically…yeah.”

Peter crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

“No offense sheriff, but how do you know that?”

John sighed. He really it nobody would ask that, because he didn’t feel like reminiscing the past. He opened his mouth, ready to bit the bullet when all the werewolves in the room stood up, baring their teeth. Stiles widened his eyes.

“What’s going on?”

“There’s someone approaching. He smells…weird.” snarled Derek.

“What do you smell?”

“Ozone and rain.”

John stood as well, walking fast towards the door, passing through the werewolves. Before any of them could protest the sheriff opened the door, going to the porch. His voice was cold.

“What are you doing here?”

The rest came out of the house to see him glaring at a man approaching. He was wearing a kind of a white robe, similar to a Buddhist priest attire. His hair was white as snow and touched his shoulders in waves. He was smiling serenely, not perturbed by the group of snarling werewolves glaring at him.

“Do you know him dad?” asked Stiles, touching John’s shoulder.

The man smiled wider.

“I see I arrived too early, didn’t give you the time to finish the story Johnny. So, by all means, carry on.”

“What. Are. You. Doing. Here.”

The man raised his hands in peace.

“Call off the werewolves Johnny, I came here to help you.”

“I seriously doubt that.”

Stiles opened his mouth to ask something but the words died in his throat when the man’s face turned cold and his eyes… ** _glowed_**.

“You want me to take back everything I did for you? Because I can do that…sheriff Stilinski.”

John just picked up his gun and pointed at the man. Stiles and Scott grabbed one hand each.

“Mr. Stilinski, I don’t think that’s the best attitude…”

“Dad! Harsh much?”

The man smiled coldly.

“A gun? Really Johnny? Are you forgetting who I am?”

“And who are you?”

Derek’s flat voice echoed behind Stiles. The teen turned to look at the alpha, seeing him stare at the stranger with arms crossed, his biceps bulging beneath the Henley.

 

The man approached more, still smiling, until he stopped on the steps of the porch. His eyes were definitely glowing; a white light invaded them, making lightning come out of his orbs.

“My name is Raiden and I’m the God of Thunder. Our time is short. I come bearing news of part of your pack Hale, but I’m afraid are not good ones.”

Stiles gaped and he was sure he was not the only one.

 

**_God of Thunder?!_ **

****

****

TBC. **  
**


	3. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first of all I apologize for the huge delay. Thing is, I'm currently working on two jobs and back at college for my Masters, so as you can probably tell, I don't have much of a free time.  
> But just so all of you know, I didn't abandon this story! I will just update when I can and I really hope it's sooner than the last one.
> 
>  
> 
> Well, enjoy!

The silence was deafening in the charred kitchen. Everybody was watching John and Raiden seated on the only chairs of the place, across each other, glaring without speaking. At least, the sheriff was glaring; Raiden was just gazing at him with a smirk. The pack was looking at them with a mix of confusion and anxiety. Except for Stiles, that was pacing the floor, almost twitching in his steps. Suddenly he couldn’t take anymore.

“Well, Mister God, are you gonna stay there silent or are you gonna say something?”

Raiden laughed at those words, and John glare intensified.

“Stiles, isn’t it? Your attitude reminds me so much of your mother. It’s most amusing.”

Derek could hear the stutter on both Stilinskis hearts at that mention and he bared his teeth in a snarl.

“You said that you knew something about Boyd and Erica. Speak, now.”

The god raised his hands in defeat, sighing.

“Alright. Like Johnny here must have told you, the Alpha pack works as…warrior scouts for Shao Kahn. And what better warriors than a couple of werewolves?”

“Wait a second.” interrupted John, “I thought that Shang Tsung was behind this.”

“That’s another thing. How do you _know_ him dad?”

“Care to elaborate or shall I?” said Raiden.

John sighed, closing his eyes and waving his hands with a ‘go ahead’ motion. Raiden turned to Stiles and started speaking.

“Your father here, in practically another life, was a big-shot movie star. You should see his movies, a formidable fighter. That was why he was selected, along with your mother and others, to represent the planet in the tournament called Mortal Kombat.”

“A fight for the death, literally.” Completed John.

Stiles expression was almost hilarious; he couldn’t close his mouth. Scott was doing the same. Raiden ignored the surprise and kept talking.

“Eventually we won. You mother Sonya and Johnny here decided that they were done with this and asked for a way to get out and not be bothered again. So I helped. With a kind of witness protection, so to speak.”

“Until now.”

Raiden nodded to the sheriff. Stiles approached his father and touched his father.

“So…mom fought too?”

Derek fought the urge to comfort both men when the sour smell of mourning reached his senses. He knew that smell all too well.

 

John laughed.

“Oh yeah. She was the best fighter that was. And she kicked my ass a few times.”

“If I remember correctly she didn’t like you at all.” mocked Raiden, single eyebrow raised.

“This is all very beautiful,” Peter’s voice cut the air. “But before my nephew here explodes, would you be so kind to tell where the little pups are?”

 

Raiden stood and walker slowly to towards the window as he spoke.

“I’ve been keeping my eye on Shao Kahn soldiers for some time now, trying to prevent any move on his part. I started noticing this little group of Alpha wolves a few months ago. Imagine my surprise when they came to Beacon Hills where my old friend lived?” The God turned and smiled at Derek. “They are hiding in the warehouse complex in the edge of the town. The reason you can’t find them is because they have Shang Tsung’s protection, making them almost invisible. Well, almost, they can’t hide from me.”

John stood abruptly, startling everybody.

“Shang Tsung is alive?! I thought Liu killed that bastard!”

“He did. But Shao Kahn resurrected him. And…” Raiden sighed. “A few others.”

“Must have used the same trick zombie over here used.” mumbled Stiles, looking sideways at Peter. The werewolf smirk was full of teeth.

“I don’t care who are all these people or what they want or not.” Spoke Derek, his eyes glowing red. “You better start showing me where the Alphas are… ** _now_**.”

John almost laughed. Derek reminded him way too much of how mouthy Sonya used to be with the Thunder God. Raiden just smirked again and turned on his heels, marching out of the decrepit house.

“Nothing like the present, Alpha. Follow me.”

All of them had five seconds of just looking, surprised that the God agreed so easily to give information. But soon they were following him through the woods.

* * *

It was almost the middle of the afternoon when they arrived at the edge of the preserve. There was a little river crossing their way and on the other side there was an abandoned building. Stiles could notice that the hackles of the werewolves present were raised.

“So this is it?” asked John.

“Yeah.”

“Do you smell that?” asked Derek to Scott.

“No.” said Scott with a scrunched face.

“Exactly.”

“The spell is still up, apparently.” informed Stiles, his voice a little louder.

“This spell,” started Isaac, looking at Raiden, “Would stop us entering the place?”

“No, it won’t.” answered the God. “Although I wouldn’t recommend…”

 

Derek growled, his eyes turning red.

“No more talking. We are going in and getting Body and Erica. _**Now**_."

Isaac and Scott agreed. Sties rolled his eyes.

“Sure, let’s get inside the magically enchanted warehouse without a plan Derek. Really good thinking. Maybe then you want to talk with the Alphas and convince them to let Body and Erica go back with us?”

“Stay here if it bothers you so much. Maybe you won’t get in the way.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t make me wolfsbane your ass jerkface.”

“I want to see you try.”

“Boys! Really, now?” exclaimed John, exasperated.

Both of them just glared at each other, before huffing. John was not sure if he liked how Derek and Stiles talked reminded him of how Sonya was with him at the beginning. Nope.

 

A scream rippled through the air and looked decidedly feminine. Before anyone could do anything, Isaac leaped through the river towards the building.

“Erica!”

Derek followed Isaac, Scott not far behind.

“Goddamnit!” exclaimed Stiles, turning on his dad and Raiden. “There’s no other way around this river, or any entrance we can use the element of surprise?”

John turned to Raiden as well, moving his hands in the air.

“A little hand here?”

The Thunder God smiled as his eyes glowed white.

“My pleasure.”

Stiles was almost exclaiming ‘cool’ to the whole exchange, but he felt his body move without his consent and a vertigo feeling settled in. He gasped as his feet found the floor below him and he blinked, looking at the backdoor of the warehouse. His grip on his bat tightened and he entered through the door, not looking to see if his dad was following. But he knew he would.

* * *

Derek ran after Isaac and with Scott, they busted inside the warehouse after the teen. The three of them were in the open space of the place, and on the back of it they could see Stiles and the sheriff coming through. There was someone bound by chains in the shadows beside Stiles, Derek could smell from there. His gut sank.

“Stiles, beside you!”

The human looked to his right and his breath hitched. He ran through the shadows and sank to his knees, dropping the bat on the floor. The sheriff followed him. Isaac, Scott and Derek approached them and the Alpha soon gasped as he recognized the face between Stiles hands.

Boyd.

“Oh my God.”

 

Derek barely could hear Scott’s exclamation as he also sank to his knees and tried to move Boyd’s body in a better position. The boy’s eyes were open and blinking slowly at him. He was smiling like this was an everyday happening.

“You came…”

“Of course I came, you’re my pack.” Derek didn’t even care how his voice cracked on the word ‘pack’. He felt Isaac beside him as the boy touched Boyd’s arm.

John looked at the boy’s body and winced. He was bleeding everywhere and it looked like he wasn’t healing, liked Stiles said werewolves did.

“Why is he not healing?” asked the sheriff out loud.

“The Alphas did this to him, it’s a slower healing.” gritted Derek, both of his arms turning almost black as he drained the pain from the teenager. “We need to take him to a hospital.”

“Derek…”

Boyd whisper turned the Alpha’s attention back to him.

“You have to find….Erica…they…took her…”

“Boyd…”

“It’s okay…” his hand slowly rose and touched his arm. Derek closed his eyes tightly. “I’m sorry…we ran…”

“Don’t be sorry.”

“But I’m…glad…you found us…alpha.”

Derek gripped the hand on his arm, but his breath hitched when the grip in return didn’t come. Unseeing eyes were staring at him as Boyd’s body went limp in his arms. Isaac whined in distress and Scott approached them, gripping Isaac’s shoulder.

“No! No, no…”

 

Derek felt a hand grip his shoulder and when he looked behind him, it was Stiles hand. He gently let Boyd rest on the floor and gripped the hand on his shoulder, wincing when he felt his claw scrape the thin, pale flesh.

“Son, look at me.”

Derek looked up and John was looking back at him, serious. He never saw that kind of expression on the sheriff’s face before.

“We will find the girl. And we will make sure those alphas pay for Boyd.”

Derek stared at him with a blank face, but when the hand on his shoulder tightened, he nodded, accepting the unspoken offer. His hand touched Boyd’s face and closed his eyes, resting on them for a few seconds. Then he stood up and unsheathed his claws. The howl was loud and full of mourning. Isaac and Scott follow him and Stiles can feel the emotion on his bones and the surge of protection he feels run through is not new; he will make sure that what happened to Boyd doesn’t happen again.

“A little too soon to chat?”

 

The ironic voice makes Derek turn fast in the direction of the sound, his face already morphed. Everybody turned to look at the voice and for a second they froze.

A woman thirties, held Erica by her throat, the claws almost impaling the thin skin. A white glowing circle was pulsing behind her, illuminating her bronzed skin.

“Looks like I will only take one with me Alpha Hale.”

“Let her go!” screamed Derek, running full throttle in their direction.

“Derek wait!” exclaimed Stiles, running after him.

Everything happened fast after that; John and Scott ran after Stiles, but before they could even approach the two of them, the woman jumped with Erica inside the circle and disappeared. Derek and Stiles disappeared after them and when John jumped to touch the circle, it vanished into thin air. He dropped on the floor and got up, turning to face the God.

“Was that a fucking portal?!”

Raiden just arched his eyebrow in response. The sheriff walked fast and slammed him up against the warehouse wall.

“No more games Raiden. You better create another portal and take us where they took the girl or else.”

“I will forgive you this time Johnny due your stress over your son, but do not test me.”

And before the human could reply, the God touched his hand holding him and blasted him with a lightning bolt, sending him sprawling through the floor. He looked at Isaac, still holding Boyd’s body and smiled kindly.

“Let’s give this warrior a proper burial. And then we will go after them. I’m sure the Alpha will protect your son just fine Johnny.”

Before he could reply he felt Scott’s hand helping him up. He looked at the boy and nodded. Soon they were helping Isaac with Boyd and leaving the warehouse quickly.

 

John just hoped Raiden was right.

 

****

TBC.


	4. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna even say I'm sorry for the long wait. There's no excuse beyond procrastination.

John and Scott were finishing burying Boyd’s body at one of the graves at the cemetery, thanks to Isaac who still had the keys to the tools, when they heard a couple of steps approaching quickly. John turned around and saw Lydia and Jackson approaching. The boy had intense blue eyes, glowing in the night.

“What happened? Why did I heard that fucking howl from Derek?”

“Hey…” said Scott, turning from the grave.

“Who died?” asked Lydia, her voice cold.

“Boyd. Finally remembered you have a pack, Whittemore?” replied Isaac, approaching the group, his own eyes glowing gold.

Jackson growled and his claws appeared. Lydia touched his arm, squeezing. Jackson shook his head and now his face was normal again. The redhead sighed.

“We are sorry to hear that. Where are Derek? And Stiles?”

Scott scratched his head. John sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You two have a lot of catching up to do.”

 

* * *

 

**_Outworld._ **

 

Everything around them smelled like sulfur and death. Derek stood up from his fall against the weird circle of white light and felt Stiles bump behind him. He helped the boy stand up as well, his hand not leaving his arm. Everything around him screamed danger and he couldn’t leave the human undefended. One of his pack was already dead.

“What. The. Fuck.”

Derek nodded, agreeing with Stiles sentence. The place around him looked like it never received any sunlight. Or any kind of light. Skeletons and debris where everywhere. And the werewolf with Erica was nowhere in sight.

“We need to find Erica.”

“No shit Sherlock.” Replied Stiles, punching him in his arm.

“Hey!”

“Why the fuck did you ran after that Alpha, without thinking?”

“Why did you come after me?”

“I couln’t leave you alone here! From the little that Raiden said, this place sucks!”

Derek was about to reply when a noise made his senses go into high alert.

“We need to hide.”

“But…”

Not letting Stiles finish his thought, Derek pulled him to a nearby decayed construction, not too different from his old house. He entered the place and went to the window, his eyes seeing perfectly in the darkness of the world. Stiles approached and stood beside him, his breathing raising the hairs on his neck.

“What is it?” was the mumbled whisper.

A beam of light scanned the ground they were before, and a troop of no more than five masked men went through, searching for something. No, they were not men; their feet were like claws and their hands had dark scales. They looked like kanimas wearing clothes and masks. Derek could notice now their tails swinging in the air.

The beam came from a silent type of helicopter above them. Were they looking for someone? For them? Derek couldn’t tell. Soon they moved forward. A muffled shout came behind him and he turned, ready to berate Stiles to be quiet.

Stiles was being held against a woman, around Derek’s age, who was holding some kind of weapon on his throat. Her other hand covered his mouth. Derek made his eyes glow red and his fangs grow.

“Let go of him. Now.”

The woman narrowed her eyes.

“Not until you tell what kind of creature you are. And who sent you.”

Derek growled, but before he could do anything the woman yelped and let Stiles go. He ran to Derek’s side, glowering.

“You bit me!”

“Yep! I’m not some breakable, weak thing, lady!”

Both boys widened their eyes when the weapon turned to be a fan. Of steel and by the looks of it, very sharp.

“We will see about that, servant of Shao Kahn.”

Stiles raised his hands, putting himself between the woman and Derek.

“Wait, wait…did you say Shao Kahn? Are you running from him?”

The woman frowned, but didn’t drop her stance.

“Yes…who are you?”

Derek made his fangs disappear.

“This Shao Kahn sent troops to my territory and captured my two betas.”

She widened her eyes and made her fan retreat to the original form. She put away in her belt.

“Your territory? Do you mean the Earthrealm? Is Raiden with you?”

“Raiden? The thunder god dude?” asked Stiles now, lowering his hands, once he saw there wouldn’t be a blood bath.

The woman raised her eyebrow.

“You should show more respect to him.”

“People that talk more in riddles than helps have to earn my respect.”

Derek forced his smile down. But the woman did no such thing. She laughed quietly.

“You remind me of someone. I’m Kitana, true princess of the Outworld. If Raiden sent you here, we have to take cover of the scouts. Come with me.”

Stiles started walking after her, but Derek’s hand on his arm, stopped him.

“Seriously? All this talk about not trusting Raiden and you follow the woman you just **_met_**?”

“Derek, she seems to know this place way better than us. And I have you to protect my back, right?”

The alpha sighed, not knowing how to refute the pleading in those hazel eyes. He didn’t know when that started, but he didn’t like that Stiles had some influence on him. A human having the ability to convince him was dangerous.

“Derek?”

The werewolf shook his head and dropped his hand from Stiles arm, going after Kitana, hearing Stiles follow quickly after him.

 

They walked through the shadows of the place, following the glint of steel in Kitana’s belt. They walked for over thirty minutes when they finally arrived at a deep cave. Kitana entered without stopping and the boys followed her. When they reached the walls deep inside, they saw the place around them; a bonfire, clothes and sleeping bags in a corner and a man wearing blue gear in front of the bonfire. He stood up when they arrived. He had a big, red scar covering half of his face.

“Kitana? Who are these two?”

“Raiden sent them. He already is aware of what is happening.”

“Actually…” Stiles started making the both of them look at him. “We know Raiden, but he didn’t send us. We came here after the warrior scouts. The Alpha Pack?”

“Alpha Pack?”

“Probably one of the warrior scouts Shao Kahn sent to the Earthrealm.” Said the dude in the blue gear. He approached the three of them. “My name is Kuai Liang. But you can call me Sub-zero as well.”

Stiles opened his mouth, eyebrow arched, but Derek was faster and covered his mouth with one of his hands, before he could say any sarcastic retort.

“I’m Derek Hale, Alpha of Beacon Hills. This is Stiles.”

“How you two got to know Raiden anyway?” inquired Sub-zero.

Stiles glared at Derek and put his hand covering his mouth down.

“Apparently my dad fought in this Mortal Kombat before.”

“Your dad? What is his name?” asked Kitana.

“John. But Raiden called something else. He called him…”

“Your dad is Johnny Cage?” Kitana’s tone was incredulous. At Stiles glare, she laughed. “Of course. Only Johnny and Sonya’s son could be that rebellious.”

Derek noticed the sour scent in Stiles at the mention of his mom, but soon the scent turned into curiosity. Spicy like oranges.

“You knew my mom?”

Kitana’s smile was nostalgic.

“Yes. She and Johnny helped me save Outworld years ago. After we defeated Shang Tsung, we lived in peace for a long time. Until Shao Kahn came. And now…well, you saw how this world looks like.”

“Like hell regurgitated.”

“Stiles!” Derek bumped him on the stomach and the teenager yelped.

“Yes, that would be an accurate description.” Commented Sub-zero, smiling.

“I’m not angry.” Answered Kitana, sad. “My beautiful world was destroyed by that monster. But we will retrieve the power and defeat him.”

“This is all very touching,” began Stiles, ignoring the warning look from Derek. “But we are here because one of those ‘warrior scouts’ took one of his betas, Erica.”

“What exactly are you anyway?” asked Sub-zero.

 

Derek sighed and stretched his neck, showing his red eyes and fangs. His voice came a little distorted.

“I’m a werewolf. And I’m here to save one of my pack, nothing more.”

Sub-zero and Kitana arched their eyebrows when Derek changed, and their heartbeats told the Alpha they were not afraid in the least; living in a world like that, it was no surprise. Derek turned human again. Kitana went near the bonfire and sat down on the ground. The three men did the same.

“If what you say is true, the scout took your beta to Shao Kahn’s castle. All the recruits are brought there. Willing or not.”

“And how far is the castle?”

“Two days’ travel. I suggest you rest this night and start on early light. Me and Sub-zero are going the same way.”

Derek and Stiles looked at each other.

“You are?”

Kitana looked at the fire, frowning.

“There’s someone there I want to rescue too.”

 

* * *

 

**_Beacon Hills._ **

 

John didn’t sleep that night. He could hear the snores and the breathing from downstairs, where the pack (oh my god, he was getting used to it) was sleeping. All he could think about was Stiles in the Outworld. Sure, Derek was with him, but his parent’s instincts were going haywire. He needed to see his son, he needed to be sure he was okay.

John got up from his bed (his lonely bed) and went downstairs, to the kitchen. He was not surprised when he saw Scott seating at one of the chairs, drinking a glass of water. The sheriff got the same thing and sat down opposite him.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

“I can’t stop worrying.”

“Me too.”

“I’m sure your son and the Alpha are fine.”

Scott jumped but John didn’t even flinch by Raiden’s sudden appearance.

“How could you possibly know?” said the sheriff.

“I asked around. I have…sources.” Raiden smirked. “You will be relieved to know that Stiles and Derek are with Kitana now. They are safe.”

“Kitana? She’s alive?”

“Luckily she got out of the castle before it was taken by Shao Kahn. She will be our most powerful weapon to defeat him.”

John sighed and pinched his nose. Damn gods and their inability to share information. Scott got up and took his empty glass to the sink. He turned around and crossed his arms, staring at the God.

“We need to go to this place as soon as possible. And help them. And Erica.”

Raiden smiled at the young werewolf. He could sense the hidden power underneath.

“Wake everybody up at first light. I’m prepared now to take you all to the Outworld.”

 

He disappeared before they could make any more questions. The sheriff just drank the rest of his water, cursing.

 

* * *

 

**_Outworld._ **

 

Apparently that world had daylight, but it wasn’t an improvement. Stiles could only see the path better and then he wished he couldn’t. Death surrounded the place. Kitana was moving ahead of them, followed by Derek, Stiles and Sub-zero closing the line. Despite what his friend said, Stiles could walk silently when he wanted.

 

(his mom taught him that and more and nobody, not even his dad, needed to know. It was their secret.)

 

They walked the better part of the day and when they reached the beginning of a hill, Kitana decided they could stop for a break. They sat in a circle, Derek making a fire. Stiles wasn’t even that surprised by the werewolf caveman’s skills.

 

(maybe a little.)

 

Stiles decided he wouldn’t ask what was the strange food Kitana gave them to eat. They all stared at the fire in silence, eating. Soon, Stiles finished his portion and looked at her.

“If you don’t mind me asking, who are you gonna save in the castle?”

Kitana smiled and Stiles recognized that type of smile. It was full of love and sadness.

“I’m not even sure he’s alive. But his name…is Liu Kang.”

 

 

 

TBC


	5. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update? Before one year passed? Let's call this a miracle and move on.

It was still dark when they all reunited at the Stilinki’s backyard. The sheriff didn’t want to bring a bunch of teenagers with him to the wastelands of Outworld, but he couldn’t stop them either. He watched as Raiden observed each one and he knew the Thunder God was looking into their souls. He coughed and the God smirked at him.

“Right. I suppose everybody is here. Shall we?”

“Wait!”

 

Everybody turned at the sound of that voice and John raised his eyebrow. Allison Argent was running towards them, his father Chris in tow. He could see Scott visible hold himself against running towards the girl. According to Stiles, things didn’t end well between them. Well, dating a werewolf hunter would do that, he supposed.

“Took you long enough.” Said Lydia.

“You called her?!” exclaimed Scott.

“Stiles is my friend too. And if what Lydia said is true, he will need help.”

“As much as it pains me, Derek and Stiles won’t handle that alone.” At Chris sentence, all of them, including Allison, looked at him. “My family owes Derek Hale.”

“How touching.”

Lydia visibly flinched at the voice, but straightened to turn and face Peter Hale. The werewolf approached them, smirking.

“Now, now. You didn’t think I would let you go after my dear nephew without me, did you?”

“I thought you could drop dead, but hey, it’s important to dream right?”

Peter snarled at Lydia, but stopped when a baton charged with electricity stopped a few inches from his face. Allison smiled sweetly at him.

“I can’t stop you from going, but take one wrong step towards Lydia and I will beat you with this.”

“And I’m coming after you when she’s done.” Said Jackson, his blue eyes glowing.

“Now, dear humans.” Raiden’s voice made everybody turn their attentions to him. He looked at Peter for a few minutes and then smirked. “We have to go. Can’t waste any more time.”

 

As the portal started to open, John turned to the teenagers and the two adults.

“Full disclosure. That place sucks. Keep your eyes open.”

 

* * *

 

O _utworld, Shao Kahn’s castle._

 

Kali paced back and forth, not caring that only the twins were paying attention to her movements. Deucalion was, as always, with a faraway look on his face.

“How much more we have to wait? I thought we were supposed to bring weak warriors for the emperor, not stand here and wait.”

“Your wait will be rewarded, dear Kali.”

The deep voice made the werewolf stop her pacing. The four werewolves turned at the now open door. A man in his forties entered, wearing a leather trench coat. He didn’t look like much, but the power he exuded made everyone intimidated.

“Sir.” Said Deucalion, standing up.

“Deucalion. The emperor is most pleased with the last warrior you brought. He just hopes she will last longer than the other ones.”

The blind werewolf smiled, his unseeing eyes hidden behind red-lensed glasses.

“I hope so sir. Anything else we can do for now?”

“Actually, your pack will be most pleased.” The man smirked. “A couple of little mice followed you to Outworld dear Kali. Maybe you will want to give them a warm welcome?”

Kali smiled, her canines already growing.

“Aiden, Ethan?”

The twins smiled at her voice. Ethan was the one that answered.

“Sure, it’s been awhile since our last fight.”

The man smiled even more.

“Excellent. They are in the forest close to the castle. I’m sure you will have no trouble finding and killing them. If anyone survives…well, you can bring as a treat to the emperor.”

Kali, Ethan and Aiden nodded in compliance. Deucalion nodded at them.

“Go let out some steam. I’m sure the emperor will have more for us to do after that.”

After the three werewolves left, the man turned to look at Deucalion. The blind werewolf looked straight at him.

“How many more the emperor needs to kill?”

“Since the adversary he wants does not comply, four more.”

“If the mice you were talking about came after the little wolf, the emperor will have many to choose.”

“Oh?”

“She has a pack.”

The man smiled darkly.

“That is good. Maybe you can welcome them. Scorpion would love to accompany you.”

Deucalion nodded.

“As you wish, Shang Tsung.”

 

* * *

 

If Stiles had known he would be walking in a deathtrap of place for better part of the day, he would have put his best running shoes when he left the house to go to Derek’s. As it was, his feet were hurting and his stomach was starting to feel empty again. What? He was a growing boy.

“Are you hungry again?”

Stiles looked at the werewolf beside him and arched his eyebrow.

“How do you know?”

“I can hear your stomach grow.”

Stiles crossed his arms against his body.

“It’s not important.”

“If you don’t feed properly, how will you help me get Erica back?”

Stiles was surprised to hear a little humor in Derek’s voice. He knew the man could be sarcastic (all those months helping him search Body and Erica proved that), but he was surprised to see the concern underneath the humor.

“I…”

“Stop.”

Kitana’s quiet sentence made all three men stop. Derek raised his head, scenting the air. Beneath all the sulfur and decay, he got a very familiar scent. A growl started building in his throat.

“Derek?”

“My, my, look what we have here. And the alpha pup brought company. More warriors for the master, I see.”

“Where’s Erica?” growled Derek, his eyes glowing red. Stiles touched his arm, to no avail.

“Alive? Dead? She’s with Shao Kahn, so at this time, I’m not really sure.”

Before Stiles could do something, Derek roared at Kali and jumped, ready to tear her throat out. She caught him midair and both of them rolled on the floor, growling. Stiles widened his eyes when the twins that were following the woman joined hands and morphed into one huge werewolf.

“Sub-Zero!”

“I know!”

Sub-Zero joined his hands at the same time Kitana raised her fan and threw with accurate precision to the monster were. It cut him in the stomach and he growled, furious. The cut healed immediately.

“That’s not gonna work!” exclaimed Stiles, nervous, looking at Kali and Derek fighting.

“This might.”

Stiles looked at Sub-Zero and saw a blue sphere come out of his joined hands. He screamed and shot at the twins merged and to the teenager’s surprise, the monster werewolf was frozen solid on spot. He turned and ran to Derek and Kali. Apparently Kitana and Sub-Zero would be fine.

 

* * *

 

To John’s surprise, the large group was silent walking through the deserted Outworld. He could see the castle looming ahead of them and still remembered the one time he visited after they defeated Shang Tsung, before him and Sonya disappeared from this world. It was a shame to see everything in ruins again.

“So…Scott told me it’s not your first rodeo here. Care to explain?”

John looked at Chris Argent beside him and arched his eyebrow.

“It’s a long story. And I don’t think we are pals. Not after what your dad did to my son.”

Chris sighed.

“This is also a long story. And rest assured, my dad is locked and away from doing that ever again. To anyone.”

The sheriff pinched the bridge of his nose. As before, Raiden couldn’t enter the Outworld after he created the portal. So now the group was following his directions and the last he wanted to do was to let that gang of teens go directly to their death. The kid they just buried, Boyd, was still too fresh on his mind.

A sound caught his attention. Like a hiss in the air. That sound was strangely familiar…

“Get down!”

Scott’s warning made everybody throw themselves into the ground. John looked up and widened his eyes. It wasn’t possible. The harpoon retreated as he remembered.

“Very good hearing, boy.”

Scott looked up and saw a blind man walking towards them, followed by a man dressed in yellow clothes. He looked like a Japanese ninja. He sniffed the air and among the decay felt the werewolf scent of the blind man.

“Who are you?”

The man smiled, the red-lensed glasses hiding his eyes.

“My name is Deucalion. This is my companion for the moment, his name is…”

“Scorpion.”

Everybody looked at the sheriff, who was glaring at the ninja. Peter arched his eyebrow.

“Ancient history?”

“You could say that.”

Deucalion laughed. Scorpion raised one of his hands and everybody gasped when a sort of creature started to come out of his palm. John stepped in front of everybody.

“Go. Scott, find Stiles and Derek. Take the others.”

“I’ll stay and get some answers from blind wolf here, if you don’t mind.”

Everybody looked as Peter stood beside the sheriff, smirking. John shrugged, knowing this Deucalion guy would not let them go without a fight.

“But…”

“Scott! Go!”

“Come on Scott.”

Chris pulled the teenager away, and the group followed them. Lydia watched as the two men stayed behind, her stomach churning. She was feeling restless since she arrived at this place. Something wasn’t right with her and it was not the dimension-travel thing. She couldn’t put her finger on it and it was driving her crazy.

 

Peter smiled at the little group as they left and without further ado, attacked Deucalion. The blind werewolf easily dodged the attack and punched Peter. He snarled and soon they were both fighting with their claws.

The hiss was back and John looked over Scorpion. He knew he remembered that sound from somewhere. It was from long ago. The harpoon was hissing and trying to be let out of the ninja’s command. John straightened his body and raised his hands. Damn this world, damn those stupid fights. He would not let anyone get in the way of getting his son out of this hell. He looked at those white eyes and smiled, his body remembering everything he buried a long time ago.

“Let’s dance.”

 

 

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I'll be going with this, but I hope you all like.


End file.
